gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Instances
There are two general types of Sky Instances: those that are registered in the Captain's Diary and those that are not. Captain's Diary This notebook appears when you find your first Sky Dungeon (an island that has the glowing blue "Exit" portal) on it. Once you receive the Captain's Diary you can access any Sky Dungeon that you encounter (completed or not) after you reset an exploration. Re-summoning a sky dungeon costs 5 radar charges, but is a good option during Sky Events because you can earn Sky XP by finishing them again. These Sky Dungeons are different than the standard Mazes - you cannot exchange Gems for additional EP and the Soul Reaper cannot resurrect you if you die. Some require specific combinations of Gumballs and Soul Links to successfully complete. Relics of Civilization/Ancient Cultural Relics (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 35 times total. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Swordsman *'Artifact:' *'Potion:' *'Soul link:' You should get a buff that decreases melee title EP costs by 90%. Upgrade attack and power through. Otherwise, use item which reduces ep consumption for title then upgrade into any good fight title. Can abuse this maze for title completion for honor exp. First time Rewards: Gives the Mining Core Device-QC when completed. Follow-up Rewards/ Raid: '''1300 relics, 3 Olefin Alloy, 3 Photon Core, 3 Synkaryon Battery EX, 3 Tesla Circuit. '''Creepy Castle (4F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 150 times total. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Must use Bandit - it is nearly impossible by other means. *'Artifact:' Anything other than a ring *'Potion:' Doesn't particularly matter *'Soul link:' Doesn't particularly matter Strategy: On the first floor you will find several potions, a Mithril bullet, a piece of armor and an Altar. Take everything and then use the altar to upgrade the piece of armor. Use the bullet (Spell book -> Special -> Mithril bullet) to kill the enemy with a lot of HP. On the following floors, whenever you encounter a Bandit or Vampire Hunter, (not a vampire or a lich), use the claw on him to steal a Mithril Bullet, otherwise you won't be able to go forward. Use the Mithril bullet to kill the high HP enemies and then it's simple. Just for fun, you could alternatively soul-link the Bandit with Minstrel in order to get extra EP while killing vampires. In this way you could reach Templar lvl.2 and then, in the last level, in case you have obtained 1x Curse + 1x Ice Shield, easily kill the high HP enemy in close combat rather than by a mithril bullet. First time Rewards: Gives the Medal of Blood Tribe when completed. Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 2000 Relic Fragments and 1 Rainbow Contract Forest of Mystery (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 17 times total. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Melee recommended, pretty trivial at 3 rank. *'Artifact:' Anything other than a ring *'Potion:' Doesn't particularly matter *'Soul link:' Doesn't particularly matter Strategy: * Kill the robots (14-18 hp, 6 attack) * Get stat bonuses from the many trees, check corpses for airship crafting items, battery packs, and such. * After killing all robots on the floor, inspect the Divine Dragon statue. On floor 1, it gives you a ring (Divine Dragon's Breath) that has a chance to cast meteor shower, on each subsequent floor, it will upgrade the ring to increase that chance. Have the ring equipped. * Boss floor: Eight more robots, plus a boss robot. The ring makes this very easy, just attack the weaker robots first, and meteor shower will spread the damage around. First time Rewards: '''All 7 dragon balls(!), relics, battery packs, crafting materials '''Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''2200 relics '''Harvan's Lab (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 70 times total. Recommended Build: *'Gumball:' Any Gumball will do but preferably a melee type with high base damage. Warrior is a good option. *'Artifact:' Do NOT bring ring or chest armor - the maze will give you these. *'Potion:' Wraith's potion is a good option for extra damage to undead but this only really helps in the first floors. Second good choice is Adventurer's Potion or Voyager's Potion to reach Templar faster. *'Soul link:' Blacksmith (not sure the bonus applies to the specific dungeon items but if it does it's pretty powerful), Gladiator (more damage to singled out targets), Swordsman (chance for extra damage) Strategy Get the Ring on Harvan's corpse on the first floor. This item gives extra damage and protection against undead. It is absolutely necessary to have it. It is upgraded with skulls. You will find a lot of skulls but there's a way to get a bit more, to reach 99% damage reduction from undead and 990% damage increase to undead. Absolutely necessary against the final boss. There are two types of enemies in the floors 1 through 4. Enemies Skeleton Swordsman: They drop skulls. The skeletons can be killed right away. Skeleton Mage: The Skeleton Mage summons a Skeleton Swordsman every 3 rounds up to a maximum of 5 swordsmen. There is one mage per floor, do not kill it. Try to find him before clearing the floor. Once you've found it, continue opening tiles and performing actions so that it spawns more swordsmen. These swordsmen will yield an additional skull. Once the mage has summoned all the swordsmen, you can kill it. (There's no more hourglass on the bottom right corner of the enemy's tile). Boss: The boss has 2000 HP and 997 attack damage. It has no round attack and will stay passive unless you attack it. There are also 8 Skeleton Swordsmen and 2 Skeleton Mages on the floor. Once you reach the 5th floor, your ring should be +8, use the same methodology from the previous floors to get more skulls to upgrade it to +10. You are now almost immune to undead damage and deal a lot of damage to them. First time Rewards: Harvan's familiar (unlocks Magic Lizard in Mercenary Camp), Medal of Bone Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''Mythril x5 + Arcane Crystal x5 + Relic Fragments x1500 '''Paladin's Training Camp (4F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 100 times total. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Condottiere *'Artifact: '''Not Needed *'Potion: Not Needed *'Soul link: '''Not Needed *''Throw Powder and kill everything :) '''Alternative (no gold pot) Build *'Gumball:' Any Melee type. *'Artifact: '''Any except armour and hand items *'Potion:' Unstable Concoction *'Soul link:' Use melee build with light paladin title (get as much HP as possible). Paladin's Armor and Medal of Loyalty given in first level. Read book constantly until end of chapter. No need to push for venture upgrade. Second level kill all and rest. Use all items gathered Third level kill all and rest. Use all items and push upgrade max. Fourth level kill all. '''First time Rewards:' Medal of Paladin, Melee Relics, Battery Pack Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '1200 relics and 12 statues 'Planetary Fragment (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 60. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Witch / Death Knight / Cyborg to resist Poison Damage, Condottiere for ranged destruction *'Artifact:' *'Potion:' Unstable Concoction *'Soul link:' Spy (if Condottiere chosen) for dodge boost. Also possible earlier in the game without the above gumballs, with a Mage / Justice Herald combo, admittedly some luck on finding the key fast is needed on at least a few floors, but the bishop path with the ice shields/cures, kinda helps and makes it barely doable, only concussion potion is certainly needed on final floor. Even if the last floor can't be cleared, Zerg Queen can still be rescued nonetheless. First time Rewards: '''Zerg Queen , some other minor rewards '''Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 800 Relic Fragments, 5 Mysterious Statues, and Psionic Storm / Perfect Enhancement runestone. 'Sin City (5F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 60. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Any Fight / Melee Type Gumball, choosing the path to get to Light Paladin **Alternative option: Sorcerer with Dark Master *'Artifact:' Any to increase HP or Defense *'Potion:' Unstable Concoction *'Soul link:' Save kryptonite and use it on boss to remove all of his traits, do not use on bandits. Avoid attacking bandits as much as possible as they will waste your hp. Try to take as much items as possible without engaging bandits. Unstable Concoction can be helpful. Boss level use kryptonite to remove his traits, then try to use spells and throw items. Do not waste throw items on bandits. Alternatively, use Sorcerer and let your cat pick off the bandits. Collect Dark Master to get plenty of Death Ripple scrolls and use those to smash the boss and his minions after using the kryptonite (if necessary use your items/potions to deal the remaining damage) First Time Reward: '''Get Justice Herald ' '''Follow-up Rewards:' Get Super Power rune Raid: 800 Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statue x5, Krypton Ray rune *note: Legendary Hunter title disabled. 'Abandoned Arsenal (3F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 60. Fast and easy 3 floors dungeon. Any gumball will do. No artifact nor potion needed. Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot on the left then one bomb on the orange robot on the right. * Pick up bomb and use on the remaining robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top right. * Use 2 bombs on the blue robot. * Pick up bombs and use all on the remaining robot. Floor 3 * Video Guide * Pick up bombs in chest. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the right. * Pick up bombs * Use 1 bomb on the blue robot in the middle. * Use 1 bomb on the grey robot just below the blue robot. * Pick up bombs * Use 2 bombs on remaining robot. First time Rewards: 'Gumball's pot, relics, battery packs, rank 3 robot (RG-800B) '''Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1200 relics, ship's parts 'Trial Place (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 60. Can be completed with any gumball. Use your arrows and spirited ammo wisely. Floor 3: Shoot the arrow using the bow from the 2 rows of bottom side, second column(both middle), then use the cannon(explosion!) twice. Lastly shoot two arrows from bottom right or top left. Video Guide First time Rewards: Medal of Hunter, coins, Battery Pack x3, Gumball's Pot x3 Follow-up Rewards: '1200 relics, ship's parts '''Raid: ' 1200 relics, Super-particle Battery M x5, Ancient Circuit Element x5 '''Fight! The Gold Coast! (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 100. By numbering the cannons starting from the top left cannon using "A'''" and moving counterclockwise shoot the cannons by the following order |- |Floor 2 |F, C, B, D, D, E, E, E, E | |- |Floor 3 |H, D, D, E, F, C, C, A, G, G, G, B, B, B, B, B | |} '''First time Rewards: Medal of Navigator Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''5000 Gold, 1000 Relic Fragments, 3x Eternal Gold, 3x Holy Crystal '''Javana's Fantasy Land (6F) Detailed Video Guide (Walkthrough) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 150. This Sky Encounter is probably one of the hardest ones as it is a series of boss fights, so bring a Melee type gumball to get a lot of HP using the Knight path. As it is boss fights, getting the Fighter title can boost your attacks or work towards Light Paladin for the HP buff with a full heal when you gain the title. Be careful, though, as you won't get a lot of additional EP from the fights and you cannot exchange gems for EP in these dungeons. You will find the Javana's Manuscript, the reading of which will give you 500 EP Swordsman is recommended as you can give him the Whale Oil Potion to boost your HP and Defense. You get a free summon who partners with you - the Commander Gumball. You will find a potion that boosts his attack (Epinephrine) and can restore his health to full (Nutrient Solution.) Keep Commander alive - if he doesn't survive to the end, you die and have to start over. As the majority of the fights are one-on-one, soul-linking the Gladiator (for his one-on-one Attack buff) and Zerg Queen (if you've found her) can give you 2 additional summon creatures to rip at the bosses (handy for the Zombie Dragon floor.) Floor 2 - Mountain Giant - An easy fight: the foe has 1,000 HP, but his attack is only 8 damage (24 every 3rd round when he attacks.) Victory gives you 68 EP, a healing potion for your Gumball and a Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for your Commander ally. Floor 3 - Gangplank - Still relatively easy: only 1,200 HP, but his once per four rounds attack (46 damage) also inflicts Corrosion, cutting your attack in half and poisoning you. The monster is more resistant to physical damage so use any offensive spell capability you might have. If you searched the bookcases on the 1st floor, you should have 3 Icicle scrolls, so if you picked a hero that can use 3rd level Water spells, using them before it's attack may freeze it and prevent it from using its attack. Victory gives you 70 EP, a healing potion for your Gumball and a Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for your Commander ally. Floor 4 - Nightmare - This is one of the harder fights: the Zombie Dragon from Borderland appears, complete with 4 eggs that can hatch into allies. As with Gangplank on Floor 3, this monster can do a corrosive attack. Destroy the eggs as soon as possible; if they hatch, Nightmare's attack doubles (before doubling again when it does its corrosion attack. Floor 5 -Ancient Tree of Lore - 1,600 HP, 53 attack Floor 6 - Emerald Dragon - 1,800 HP, 68 attack. Same skills as Red Dragon but with 50% spell resistance instead of 30%. First time Rewards: Commander Gumball , food ingredients, Battery Pack Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 1000 relics, 5 statues, & either 1000 relics/Javana's Crystal runestone/Javana's Scroll runestone 'Abandoned Arsenal II (3F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 120. Same dungeon looking as the first Abandoned Arsenal, but with different robots pattern Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 2 bomb on 2 different orange robot. * Pick up the bomb and keep throwing them on the orange robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom right. * Use 1 bomb on the left grey robot and one on the right grey robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 Bomb on the dark-boss robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Use 1 bomb on the last blue robot. Floor 3 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the right blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost left grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the left blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use all bomb on the dark-boss robot. First time Rewards: contracts and Medal of Blasting Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1100 Relics Fragment, 3x S-level Inverse Phase Alloy, 3x Dark Matter Core '''Warship Star Annihilation! (5F) Detailed Video Guide Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 150. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Condottiere or Night Knight *'Artifact:' *'Potion:' Unstable Concoction *'Soul link:' Spy and Zerg Queen or Athena Alternate 1: Condottiere soul linked to Spy and Machinist and don't worry about your Potion. On each of the five floors, use your ranged attack (Powder) to kill the ranged mob. Take his bomb. Open all the other tiles to find the boss. Use the bomb on the boss, then use your ranged attack again (Missile) to kill the boss. (Don't bother opening any other tiles if going with Machinist; just kill the boss and get out. On floor 4 and 5, Missile the ranged unit and Nuke the boss.) On floor five, open the enemy tiles singly and kill each enemy carefully. S/L if you need to so you don't accidentally supercharge any one enemy or lose your Zergs to the boss. Try to save the Unstable Potion for floors 3, 4, and 5; and your Zerg Eggs for Floor 5. Alternate 2: Holy Warrior and Zerg Queen. Works for lower star gumballs, but requires Holy Warrior As above, except: Clear first floor for EP. Upgrade Mage Title to White Mage. Floors 2-4 only kill the ranged unit and the boss. Holy Warrior plus the Energy Core makes you invincible against the boss. Floor 5, find and kill boss first. Then use Bless to buff your Eggs. Use Cure as needed. First time Rewards: Black Warrior and a Sun Contract Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''Force Release runestone, 1000 Relic Fragments, 6 Mysterious Statues / 2000 relic fragments, 5 mysterious statues '''Roger's Treasure (1F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 150. # Search Discarded Bookshelf # Enter Cellar # Gather Storage Chest # Leave Cellar # Open Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Search" to get '''Timber. # Reopen Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Ignite" # Open '''Burning Bonfire '''and press "Search" # Reenter '''Cellar # Use Torch # Search Trash Can # Leave Cellar # Forge 3 Shovels # Gather #* Fire Elemental Mine (Red) #* Earth Elemental Mine (Yellow) #* Water Elemental Mine (Blue) # Open Elemental Alter and use #* Yellow - Blue - Blue #* Red - Red - Blue P.S. Safe Box Code: 315624 - here have the key to open the chests after you kill the robot P.S.S. The remaining 3 crystals can be placed Yellow - Red - Yellow for 5 Magic Iron Optional: Green, Yellow, Yellow (Coin, shiny coin in the script) Will give 1k coins First time Rewards: 3000 relics, Medal of Puzzle Solver, and 2 Sun contracts Follow-up Rewards / Raid: ??? / 1200 relics, 6 3* materials Legend of the Dragon (1F) Detailed video walkthrough (Scenario 1) (not relevant anymore) Video walkthrough (Scenario 2) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 200. This sky maze have 2 scenarios. * Accept the offer and use Half of the World item to get 3 gems and 5000 gold * Refuse the offer (twice) and fight the final boss. Kill it for 100 statues, Relics backpack (5k-10k Relics Fragment) and quest item that gives 5 gems. * You CAN claim both by re-doing the maze again. Check video for step-by-step detailed walkthrough. Recommended Builds: *Warrior, Swordsman, Angel Deity - Fighter title, Voyager's Potion, Helmet of Fighter *Panda, Commander, Nobunaga - Fighter title, Voyager's Potion, Helmet of Fighter (Buy lots of Stoneskin scrolls!) *Odin, Magic Boy, and whatever else. Legendary Mage title. (Buy a few Electrostatic Field scrolls and power buffs if you go this route) Hint Guide: *The hub world spirals clockwise. *Talk to everyone. Return to the king's castle frequently. *Use the Ancient Slate item from the first cave for a much needed stat boost *The Gem of Life will resurrect a warrior to help you against the first boss. *Toss the Fairy Coin into the well for a Small Badge (trade later on for the Soul Stone - fully revive HP twice) or into the fountain for the Flute (stuns golem for 6 rounds). Both are good, the stone is better if you're planning on fighting the final boss. *You can use the Sun Stone. It will remain in your inventory for a later purpose. *Use your coins to buy Stoneskin and a few Icicle scrolls. Also buy Adventurer Manuals in the third town when you get there. *Stoneskin scrolls are, as usual, very useful during boss fights. Raise the star ranking of your Magic Golem gumball to boost their effectiveness. *If the giant golem's rage meter is maxed he will summon instead of attacking next round. Use your Stoneskins accordingly. *You can use the Seed of Strength. It's not important. *The kid wants candy but you can't buy it until completing a fetch quest *The first temple will trade for the Silver Harp. Before trading it, you can strum the harp on the hub world to fight enemies and get more coins. *The graveyard is haunted. Collect the bones, defeat the evil spirits and bury the remains. (Angel Diety's talent helps here) *The Inn will fully restore your HP for 3 coins. *After using the Rainbow drop to clear the way to the Dragon King's castle, click on the lava again and dig to unearth Voice of Guidance. This opens the way to the Shrine of Snowy Mountain on the world map. *The left and center chests in the Dragon King's castle are mimic traps. You can kill them for EP or ignore them. Be aware that they Engulf you for big damage when you Open the chest. *You should have Warrior's Certificate, Warrior's Armor, Warrior's Sword (not the same as the Sword of Flame), and Meteor Bracelet before fighting the final boss. *The final boss is immune to rank 1 spells. You can still use Icicle before he reaches 60% health. Use the Sage's Stone as needed. Full step-by-step guide here. Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 2000 relic, 20 statue Weird Lab (4F) Datailed video walkthrough Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 200. You need to click on dark elementals to turn them into light ones. No specific Gumballs, Artifacts, Potion, or Soul Links are required. | | | |} First time Rewards: ship materials and Medal of Scholar Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1000 Relic Fragment & 3 Dimensional Space Module '''Alice's Castle (1F) Step by step Video Walkthrough Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 300. No artifact, potion or links required. *Search right corpse, *Search left corpse, *Search the bookshelf, *Set cloack to 6:45 and press open the door, *Click right gate, *Buy toxin device, *Unseal middle gate, *Use toxin to kill spider, *Kill the bats and search the corpse (loot venom and water), *Leave the room, *Open the right gate (again), *Buy blue potion,green herb, *Use the table on left, *Use all 4 ingredients(holy water,venom,vervain,moonlight stone powder), *Brew 2 potions, *Kill the lord in room 1, *Unseal left/right/top statues, *Enter the basement, *Use the 2nd potion on the lord, *Open the coffin, *Take stamps (middle), *Leave basement, *Use stamps to open the boxes, *Leave the maze. First time Rewards: 10 gems and 100,000 coins Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''3,000 fragments '''Strange Research Room II (4F) Step by step Video Walkthrough Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 250. No artifact, potion or links required. | | | |} First time Rewards: 3 Energy Crystal of Mnemosyne, 3 Battery Pack, 2 Modification Material Pack Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1200 Relics Fragment & Energy Matrix RC '''City of Death! Rata (3F) Step-by-Step Video Walkthrough + Special Event this is a 3 room instance full of skeletons that requires some high level mages and a good strategy. I recommend Templar (20/20 food) as your main with Destroyer and Hellfire for Soul-Link(for the BOR and attack boost). I'm not sure about the exactness of my information here, so feel free to correct Potion : Dreamland Potion (not needed but it is a great help) Artifact : Necklace of Legendary Mage First you have 2 piles of stuff you have to pick up. One giving crystals and an item( +120power 2K EP's and air buff) and the other with spells ( Blade of Ruin and Chain Lightning mainly) You'll need to clear all monsters in order to get more crystals every round. Take Legendary Mage as your title and max yourself to have the maximum power you can. In the map there are 3 pillars. The left one gives a 999 def for 4 turns. The middle one gives immunity to any damage 3 times and theright one gives a big air buff for 4 turns And there are 2 shrines. The left one gives a buff for 1 turn : no counterattack and x999dmg to skeletons and the right shrine gives a debuff to the monsters (-90% magical resistance and air buff) 4 types of monsters : -Mage skeletons immune to physical attacking every 4 turns -Melee skeletons immune to magic -Green strange things exploding after 3 turns -Dragon skeletons destroying everything on the map and killing you after 7 turns FIRST STAGE Round 1 and 2: pick the 2 piles of stuff R3 : use the potion to dodge the explosion R4: take left pillar to tank the mage skeletons R5: take right pillar R6: take right shrine R7: lightning the central dragon (you must Oneshoot him or you die) R8: second lightning to kill the mage skeletons kill the melee skeletons (one with BOR the other with left shrine) Pick up crystals from the pile of bones. SECOND STAGE more or less same strat than first stage R1 : left shrine R2 : kill the central dragon R3 : potion R4: take left pillar to tank the mage skeletons R5: take right pillar R6: take right shrine R7,R8: lightning the mage skeletons kill the melee, get the crystals THIRD STAGE One more special boss monster here that makes every skeleton revive once if u don't kill him first R1 :Left shrine R2 : kill the boss R3: middle pillar (to tank the 2 explosions and the mage attack the next round) R4: take right pillar R5: take right shrine R6,R7 : Double lightning to clean the map from all those annoying skeletons kill the melee ones with the crystal /spells you've left Get the rewards ! - Alternate Aoluwei Solution '''(with 0 RNG, no time lord shenanigans) - by Rad82 - edited for clarity by hussinator Machinist (main*5 full fed) - Night Knight*3 - Condotierre*3 - Harp of Adventurer lvl5, no potion really needed, golem potion doesn't work here. dreamland can be handy for mistakes, but not necessary, potions for additional ep could be helpful. Thrower potion may be helpful as well, particularly if you don't have the level 5 Harp. - Went apprentice*2, black mage*1,then work towards and place remaining ep in lord of elements power*3 (most important). - Make sure you equip the item from the corpse, then equip your harp whenever you upgrade your levels. If you aren't upgrading your levels, equip the corpse's item. - 1st floor was the trickiest. search corpse and pile of books. Use middle totem to survive the pumpkin, followed by left (or middle, doesnt really matter) to survive the ranged skellies. activate red altar and kill drake. activate right pillar to weaken the skellies, defend against them with middle or left pillar again and activate the green altar. At this point the mage skellies should be weakend and your chain lightning powered up - two should be enough to end the three. End the melee skellies with BoR and ranged items, try to keep a few boomerangs for next floor - DO NOT FORGET TO SEARCH PILE OF SKULLS. - 2nd floor - Boomerang spam enemies here, again use middle totem to protect against the pumpkins. Always check timers to protect yourself with middle and left totem.Search pile of skulls again. - 3rd floor was a bit tricky, again start with red altar and kill necromancer boss. Use immunity totems to survive pumpkins. activate the right totem to remove resistances and the green altar. follow up with two chain lightnings, you should be left with just the two melee skellies and finish them off with whatever items or skills (BOR) you have left. Enjoy! '''First time Rewards: 10 Gems, 50000 coins, Energy Crystal of Hyperion x1, Energy Crystal of Themis x1 Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 2000 Relic Fragments, 5 Mysterious Statues, 3 Fifth Element (other Rank 5-6 Airship Component?) Exploration Events These events occur randomly when exploring islands or after defeating a monster island. Medal of Navigator can increase this chance. Remains Search or bury someone's remains. Burying them always gives a runestone. The rune strength depends on your exploration level. Sundries locations These islands have one option to search. The quality of the reward depends on if you have the required gumball. (Their faction does not have to be active to get the boost.) *Abandoned Broiler - Sorcerer *Abandoned Device - Machinist *Ancient Bookshelf - Sage, Magic Boy *Ancient Chessboard - Checkers *Ancient Stone Chest - Time Wizard *Bloody Toilet - Ripper *Broken Culture Dish - Zerg Queen, Modificator *Broken Machine - Autobots, Machinist *Broken Puppet - Magic Golem *Caisson - Kraken Captain *Crashed Airship - Commander *Goblin Blasting Device - Goblin *Land of Bones - Death Knight *Military Steel Safe - Spy *Mineral Vein - Slave *Monster's Iron Wok - Sorcerer *Old Anvil - Blacksmith *Oriental Lamp Holder - Geisha *Police Equipment Box - Blue Shark *Scattered Parcels and Abandoned Truck - Merchant *Strange Billiards Table - Gang Cadre *Thorny Plants - Sunflower, World Tree *Trash Can - Junkman *Weird Fruit Tree - World Tree, Sunflower Quiz Gumballs You can occasionally find an island with World Tree, Archaeologist, Pharmacist, Magic Boy, or Machinist Gumballs on them. They will ask you a question and offer you three answers. See Sky Event Quiz to see the questions and answers. Giant Statue / Great Statue You may rarely find speaking statues. They ask the same question and offer the same answers, but the outcome can be very different. See Great Statues for answers. Choice Encounters *These encounters give you two or more choices that have different effects. PLEASE DO NOT remove the italic style extra text (such as runes effects and title effects) as they are added here to help you choose the best encounter outcome. Thank you! Category:Featured knowledge